herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Bloome
Vanessa Bloome is the deuteragonist of Bee Movie. She is a flower-seller and her best friend is Barry who had a crush on her. She is voiced by Renée Zellweger. Personality Vanessa Bloome is a kind person who gives bees sympathy. Role in Film She was first seen when she play tennis with her boyfriend, Ken. She wasn't seen again until she head home with Ken include their friends. When she left to get something in the kitchen, she heard Ken and their friends were screaming. Realizing that Ken is gonna kill Barry with Ken's winter boots, she stop him and save Barry's life. Then, she told Ken that he doesn't know what capable for Barry and rip the paper. Then, she pick up Barry with a paper on her hand while holding a cup, smiling at Barry. Then, she open up the window and told Barry "Here you go, little guy". So, the next morning, Vanessa was cleaning up until she heard hi and got panicked when she realize that a bee was talking to her. At first, she was surprise that a bee can really talk to her until they got along since they got something in common: their future, love flowers and drink hot coffee. She wasn't seen until later when Vanessa show Barry where she owns a floral shop and told him about the Rose tournament. When they both went to the store, Vanessa was shocked that the owner tried to kill Barry with a magazine and hit him back. Then, she told Barry if he was okay and Barry realize that the honey are at the store. Later on, she was at the count with Barry about honey and their future. Few days passed, the honey belongs to the bees and the bees were happy at first, but the flowers were dying and Vanessa had no choice, but shut down her store since she got not flowers to sell. Then, she shows Barry that the flowers are dying because of him and leave, because she need to see the final of the Rose tournament since the flowers are dying. Before she was about to leave, Barry tell Vanessa about his new plan to bring back the flowers. Barry's plan work until the plane had a slight delay during the storm and Vanessa told Barry if they don't get back home on time, the flowers won't made it since it need water. Few mins later, Vanessa heard the captain when he called her name and went to the pilot station, realizing the captain and the co-pilot passed out. Realizing that there's no one can ride the plane, Vanessa had no choice, but to ride the plane. At first, Vanessa got used to it until the lighting strike and they both realize that they were on pilot the whole time. Vanessa was upset and got panicked that she can't do this until Barry told her to snap out of it and slap her in the face. Then, they started to slap each other back until Vanessa realize the plane is flying. Then, Barry realize it was the pollen jocks with the helps of the bees save them. After landing, Vanessa was happy that Barry show her how to fly and Barry got what he wants: be a pollen jock. Few months later, the flowers are back and everything was back to normal for the bees and the peoples. So, Vanessa and Barry own their own place: "Vanessa and Barry: Flowers, Honey and Legal Advice". The last thing Vanessa told Barry that she need help to get some flowers for the funeral. When Barry told her that he'll help her find it, she told him that he's a life saver and continue working. Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Amazons Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Femme Fatale